


Call Me Stephanie

by AntoniaArcStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron, F/M, Fem!Steve, Gender Change, Hydra's Fault, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Secret Kisses, grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaArcStark/pseuds/AntoniaArcStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Ultron incident, the Avengers search various different Hydra warehouses with no luck. And then it all turns sour. Steve's a man one minute, and wakes up as a woman the next. Plus Tony can't stay away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my stories via Wattpad if you want quicker updates: https://www.wattpad.com/user/AntoniaArcStark

The abandoned warehouse was far from helpful. Hydra had obviously left it a long time ago, cobwebs so thick that it was a nightmare trying to wipe them off. Still, they searched in vain, Clint and Natasha on the top floor, Steve, Tony and Thor on the bottom. Bruce was back at the jet.

Steve could barely see where he was walking, the windows were boarded up that tightly. He held his shield protectively to his chest, as if Hydra Agents would leap out of the shadows, full blown attacking them.

Thankfully lighting some of the way, Tony had his repulsors high in the air.  _Annoyingly_  though, he kept sweeping them around the room, making the cobwebs stand out all the more.

"Any sign of Loki's sceptre?" asked Steve into his comm, only for Natasha to say  _no_ _._

"There is no sign of anyone, Captain," pointed out Thor loudly, his mighty voice echoing. "Nor  _anything."_

He was right. Which made Steve's heart sink. All he wanted was to find the sceptre and sort this problem. Especially since Hydra was involved. He hated them more than ever.

"We keep looking," he announced, "maybe there will be some clues left around."

Tony's metal gauntlet suddenly aimed at Steve, making him squint. He could see one dark eyebrow had crawled up. "You found out what Scooby Doo is?"

Cap's face scrunched up, confused. That was another thing to add to the list, and he kept a mental note of it. Sounded pretty strange though. Most things were these days.

They headed on, eventually coming to the end of the long hall. There were a set of stairs leading down to a gloomy, unknown room, and another door to the side.

"You two go check out downstairs, I'll look in this room," said Steve.

Tony gave him a sly smile as Thor began to jog down, saluting him. Then he paced after the Asguardian, the metal suit grinding and boots clanging being the only indication they were down there.

Steve wandered into the room to find it was filled with boxes upon boxes of left storage. Opening one up, he discovered packaged viles, the chemical inside swirling a foggy green. He opened another, and another, only to find more bottled tubes. He held one up to the light.  _Odd._  Why were they all left there?

Popping up the lid, Steve took a weary sniff. It smelled sweet, like perfume. Not what he was expecting.

Someone cleared their throat from behind, making him jump and drop the substance, it clattering onto the table. He spun around, only to find Tony leaning on the doorway, smirking.

"Sleuthing, Steve?"

"I just found these stored away," he merely replied. He felt like he was trapped in a private joke, the way the play boy grinned. "Why would they just leave this here?"

Tony leant to the right, flicking the switch. The lights came on.

"The question is, why is there still electricity?" he questioned, tapped a gloved finger onto the wall.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't really beginning to think why. He was mainly curious about the viles.

 _"Because,"_ began Tony, "they know we're coming. They're packing up and leaving, trying to hide from us." 

Cap rested against the table, placing a hand down. His fingers ran across the sticky solution, panic pricking him. He quickly rubbed away the wet onto his thigh, watching his teammate gaze up at the bulbs above.

"Well, why are there so many cobwebs?" he counteracted, folding his arms across his puffed out chest.

"Someone doesn't like spring cleaning," muttered the genius, giving a box a slight kick.

Worryingly, Steve's fingers were quivering. He prayed the stuff wasn't acidic. Maybe it was left because it was useless. It wouldn't do anything.  _Hopefully._

"We should head back," added Tony, turning on his heels. "I'll see you at the jet."

His faceplate flipped down, and he positioned his hands by his sides, repulsors hovering him in the air. Then he zoomed off, leaving Steve in a cloud of dust.

He coughed, and decided Tony was right. Still, he didn't appreciate him leaving, being the beacon of light that he needed to get back. Guess he'd have to find Thor, and stumble his way out.

 

 

~☆~

 

On the flight back, Steve slumped in his seat, every so often yawning. His eyes were so heavy, and he was finding it hard to muster up the strength to stay awake.

Bruce hovered past him, noticing the weak look. He hitched his glasses up. "You alright, Steve?"

"Oh, yes. Fine," he nodded. "Thank you."

His teammate passed on by, going to sit down to talk to Natasha. Clint was chatting to Thor, gesturing to Mjolnir. Tony was at the wheel. He was quiet, focusing on the skies around. Perhaps he was deep in thought.

They soon were at Avengers tower, the deck sliding out for them to land. It was impressive, and Steve usually watched in awe. But today his eyelids flickered down, and back up, forcing himself to keep alert.

 _Ugh, why am_   _I_   _so sleepy?,_  he wondered.

The wheels touched the ground, and rolled the plane forward. The door extended down, and the team were greeted warmly by Jarvis. 

"Why don't we celebrate another dead end?" suggested Hawkeye, twirling an arrow between his fingers. "Beers for all?"

"Aye!" agreed Thor, holding his hammer up.

The others agreed and chattered while Steve slumped his shoulders. His whole body was fatigued, barely keeping him up. Although worried, he didn't want the team concerned over him.

Natasha caught his tired gaze, quizzing, "You okay, Steve?"

He stood straighter. "Fine. Absolutely fine. Maybe I could just go have a lie down..."

"Sure," Stark smiled. "Just find any old room and have a kip. When you get to seventy, this is what happens, Cap. Don't seem so shocked."

He squirmed slightly. He hated Tony mocking his age. "Thanks. I'll come join in later."

 

 

~☆~

 

He had found a comfortable room, and took a shirt and some beige trousers out of the closet. Surprisingly, it was a Captain America styled top, making him wonder if Stark was into buying Avengers merchandise.

Soon, he'd crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He was shivering. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Maybe the solution had effected him, and the serum in his blood was fighting it off, causing him to feel ill.

How he got to sleep with the constant chills down his spine, he didn't know. But when he opened his eyes, he felt like a new person. 

Rolling onto his side, Steve inhaled slowly.  _Phew._  He felt much better. But uncomfortable. He shifted about. His chest was hurting, aching madly.

Sitting up, he spotted the issue. 

And what an issue!

He had...  _breasts._  His borrowed shirt stuck out, showing the curves he had developed. There was a mirror across from him that revealed a completely different person.

 _This isn't me,_ he cried out,  _how is this_   _me?_

The woman in front of him had long golden hair, waving around her pretty face. Big lips, big boobs, a  _big shock._  

Steve gasped, hands grabbing his collar, glancing down. Yes. He had breasts. 

 _Calm down,_ he ordered himself.  _You can s_ _ort this out._

Scrambling out of bed, his trousers instantly slipped from his waist, and he grabbed them, hobbling. He needed a belt. Soon, he found one, pulling it tightly so the slacks were around his shapely figure.

God, this was crazy. He'd changed into a woman in hardly anytime. How was that possible? Well, he knew how it happened. The chemical in the vile. It had to be. But how could that change him so quickly?

He chastised himself. The super serum had been that fast, so it wasn't really surprising that this had been the same.

Hurrying out into the corridor, he rushed down towards the lab. His chest jiggled incredibly, and he felt uncomfortable with the new accessory.

Skidding to a halt, he stood in the doorway. Bruce and Tony were hunched over spread out papers. They muttered to one another, disagreeing over something, whether it would work or not.

Steve cleared his throat, hands on hips. They looked up. "Um. Tony?"

Bruce shot his friends a startled look, as if he'd been cheating. Tony had an incredulous stare on his face, eyes trailing up and down Cap's new body. 

He glared at his astounded teammate. "Stop staring at my boobs. Do you want me to call Pepper?"

Tony regained his composure, asking, "And you are...?"

Dragging a hand through his new locks, he sighed. "Steve."

Stark did that spluttering laugh when he found something incredibly amusing, but Bruce merely blinked, looking anywhere but at Steve, cheeks pink. He grimaced, the laughter lasting more than mere seconds.

Tony wiped a tear from his eye, slapping his knee. "This is _hilarious."_

"How did it happen?" questioned Bruce, finally resuming eye contact.

"I found some concoction Hydra had made in these small viles. I... got some on me."

The genius had burst out laughing again at the word 'concoction', and he even heard him quietly joke about him not having _that_  anymore. The grimace had turned into a fierce glare.

"Can you fix me?" implored Steve, hope wobbling. He didn't want to be like this much longer.

"Of course," said Bruce, with a small smile. "Well. We can try. We just need the original formula to reverse it..."

"Oh, God," chuckled Tony. "I love when stuff like this happens."

Steve literally wanted to strangle him. He could be so clever and helpful, and then be a complete jerk and make him internally scream. This was one of those moments.

"Oh!" he growled. "That's  _it!"_

He stomped his foot and turned on his heels, storming out of the room in a furious flourish. When he got half way down the corridor, he stopped, appalled at himself. He'd never done anything so childish.  Maybe it was a side effect of the serum. 

Coming out of a room was Natasha, about to turn the corner, and immediately Steve shouted, "Romanoff!"

She turned, eyes widening at the sight of him. He nervously twisted the bottom of his shirt.

"A little help?"  

 

~☆~

 

Although embarrassing, Nat had gone out to the shops, bringing back a carrier bag full of girly things. He was handed a bra, a blue top and some jeans.  H

e'd been cooped up in a spare room, praying no one would come in and find him. Now that he was changed into fresh clothes, he felt a little comfier. Although the jeans  _were_  clingy and tight...

"You look great, Cap," winked Natasha, shocking him. He smothered the look and rubbed his clammy palms together.

"I just hope they fix me soon," he sighed, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, features sullen.

He realized what he was doing and sat on his hand. The new feelings and actions that had come with the change was terrifying. It's like he wasn't in control anymore.

"Don't worry about it. Banner and Stark know what they are doing."

The door creaked, and Tony suddenly popped his head through. "I heard my name."

Steve wriggled nervously. He hoped there would be no more jokes about this. It was bad enough already.

"Just telling Steve how you boys will fix this for him," responded Widow. 

"Yeah, after we have pizza though," admitted Tony. "I'm starving. Seriously. How long does it take for Clint to bring one?"

Groaning, Steve placed his head in his petit hands. This was awful. He felt wrong and strange. He wanted his body back.  _Now._

Tony grinned. "Hey, don't worry about it, Steph. You'll be back in no time."

His eyes shot up, stiffening. "What did you just call me?"

"I'll see you girls later," the engineer chuckled, making a quick escape.  

Steve sighed. How long could he keep this up? With all the new hormones, Tony was going to be running for his life in a joke or two.

 

~☆~

 

Dinner was horrible. All the male Avengers oogled him (well, Bruce tried not to), causing Steve to say he was going to take a walk. He'd lost his appetite anyway.

Trailing down the hallways, he decided to have a peek into the workshop which Bruce and Tony had claimed as a second home. There was all sorts of papers with equations on, much like what he'd seen Howard scribbling. He missed him.

"Steve."

He snapped awake, letting go of the page in his hand. Tony was standing there, smug smile on his bearded face. He hoped if there was any double meanings or sexist jokes he'd be able to control himself.

"Uh, I was just looking," he excused. 

Tony wafted his hand in a careless fashion. "It's fine. I just came to see if you were alright."

Steve felt touched. His smile stretched across his lips, glancing down. Was he... acting coy? He had his hands behind his back, linked, swaying his body and smiling. He was attracted to  _Tony!_  His heart leapt into his mouth, unable to digest the revelation.

He turned away, secretly biting the inside of his cheek. "Thank you. I, um, appreciate it."

How could he  _like_  Stark? He almost always was tangled up in frustration when he was around and couldn't stand the oldie comments. But he also felt comfortable around him, knowing that Howard was a good man, and so was his son.

"The others have gone to get a sample of the serum," continued Tony, "so it's just you and me, bud."

Swinging around, Steve stepped towards him, cupping his hands together. He was so nervous. He was noticing weird things, like how Tony had the gentlest eyes, and kissable lips. His skin was crawling, heart drumming.

"Can I tell you something?" He blurted out. "I need to get it off my chest."

His teammate opened his mouth to crack a joke, but decided against it. "What's up?"

He didn't know what he was doing, but he gathered Tony's hands into his, squeezing them. "I'm having these...  _feelings._ I can't stop them. They're just... there."

Stark stared at him, like he'd told him that he'd broken one of his suits. His mouth parted, and then closed. He glanced down at their hands.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked, voice cracking slightly. He knew of course.

Steve couldn't help himself. He slid one hand up to Tony's neck, pulling him forward. Their lips touched, pressed together, soft at first. His heart was fluttering, and he felt lighter,  _stronger._  Then Tony's hand slid down over his back, to was his waist. He held him harder, their bodies against one another. Everything was exploding around them, and it felt so _right._

They eventually pulled away, heavy breathed. That was wrong. Steve had to tell himself that several times before he slipped out of Tony's grasp.

"Steve... that was amaz--"

"Don't say it," he interrupted, pressing his index finger across Tony's lips. "Don't."

"But, Steve," his teammate mumbled.

 _"No._ That wasn't supposed to happen! Tony. Think about it. Think about  _Pepper."_

Stark fell silent, staring at the floor. They both felt guilty. How could they do that? How could they kiss when every sign pointed to how it  _never_  should have been thought about, never mind, _done!_  

Clutching his hand, Tony kissed his fingers, and Steve shivered. He wanted to be held again. To be  _loved._  He'd not felt that way since Peggy was around.

"Tony," he sighed. "Please. Just stop."

The genius released his hand, looking hurt. He gestured at the two of them. "Didn't you feel that, Steve? Was that just me?"

Steve inhaled sharply, head swimming. He stammered, "But... Pepper..."

"Yes, I love Pepper," he replied. "But this,  _me_ _and you,_ there's something there too."

"No. No there's not," snapped Steve, the pain and denial weighing heavily on him. "There can't be. You can't love two people. Get your head on straight, Stark, or you'll lose it."

At that, he fled, withholding the tears and anger. He felt so weak, so sinful. Finding the spare room he first went in, he clambered into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

He eventually fell to sleep.

 

~☆~

 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Steve cracked open an eye to find Natasha standing in the door way. It was light out, obviously morning. He stretched, hair tousled and bedding strewn over part of his body.

"Mornin'," he yawned, combing his fingers through his hair.

Nat smiled at him. "Bruce and Tony have been working all night to get a reversible soloution for the you."

He sat up, joy splattered across his face.  _Finally!_

Suddenly, last night came back to hit him... and  _hard._  He'd never rejected anyone before. But it sure felt bad. And he'd have to face Tony as well... 

Cap gulped. He could do this. He was a strong, confident ma--woman. Getting out of bed, lips tugging up.

He cheerfully said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They strode out of the room and to the lab where they were greeted by a display of tubs, wires and a bubbling chemical mess. Tony had googles over his eyes, concentrating on dripping the liquid into a test tube via a pipette. He was wearing a white vest, showing off his toned arms. Steve squirmed.

Bruce popped up from behind the cupboards, holding up a syringe. He spotted the two women (one and a half really), beaming.

"Just in time, Steve," he said. "We've just changed the soloution to the right concentration that will effect your molecu... that will turn you back."

He nodded. "I'm ready."

His eyes danced over Tony's. They both looked away.

Steve's heart began to break. But he stayed firm. This was all part of the serum, he told himself. He didn't truly feel that way towards Stark.

He  _didn_ _'t._

 

~☆~

 

"Yeah, I love you too, Pep," Tony said quietly. "See you soon. I'll  tal--... Yes, I'm always careful... No, I'm not. I'm being good... Okay,  _bye._  Bye..."

Steve inhaled, forcing himself to turn the corner. His teammate was just slipping the phone into his pocket when seeing him. His smile was strained.

"Hey," he greeted, tense and uncomfortable. 

"Hi," replied Steve. "You got a call from Pepper?"

"Yup."

There was a silent gap, the two mutely gazing at one another. They hated the atmosphere bridged between them, but didn't know how to pass it by.

"You glad that you're back to normal?" quizzed Tony, failing at being nonchalant.

"Definitely."

Another pause. The play boy shoved his hands in his pockets, saying, "I've got something for you."

A happy sensation washed over Steve, and he beamed. Soon, Tony ushered him into the workshop, where he scooped something up and hid it behind his back. The grin and a glint in the eye told him his teammate was back to his normal self.

_"Voilà!"_

Tony handed him a neatly folded tshirt. Steve's cheeks glowed. 

"Thanks, Tony. This means a lot to me," he gratified.

He opened the parcelled material with eagerness. In big, bright letters on the front was: big bongos. A fit of annoyance bubbled in him, infuriated. Tony was slinking away when he glared upwards.

_"Stark!"_

It was too late. The genius's figure had vanished out of the door, footsteps hurrying off.

He heard him yell, "Glad you like it, Steph! No need to put it on straight away!"

Steve couldn't help but smile.


End file.
